Sufriento
by Flower Sunny
Summary: Edward y Bella son amigos desde pequeños, pero su destino cambia cuando la mamá de Bella muere y esta se muda, 7 años después Bella regresa y se vuelve a encontrar con su mejor amigo:Edward pero las cosas se confunden.
1. Chapter 1

**Sufrimiento**

**Bella**

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan pero me gusta que me digan Bella, tengo 10 años y mi vida no podría ir mejor.

Mis papás estaban felizmente casados, tenía una casa muy bonita, unos amigos y lo mejor, tenía a mi lado a la persona más maravillosa del planeta: Edward Cullen.

El y yo éramos amigos desde que tenía uso de razón, su familia era muy buena, eran unas grandes personas.

Yo vivía enfrente de su casa, la mía era muy pequeña pero muy acogedora y la de Edward era gigante pero a la vez acogedora.

Edward y yo íbamos en la misma escuela, hacíamos la tarea juntos. Casi siempre me quedaba a dormir en su casa pero a mis papás no les preocupaba.

Conocía a toda su familia, Alice y yo éramos muy amigas y Emmett era como el hermano que nunca tuve, para ser de 10 años solamente era ya como un mini osito de felpa.

Estábamos en la sala de la casa de Edward jugando a un juego de palmas cuando sonó el teléfono de su casa.

Esme bajó las escaleras y contestó, no sabía que era lo que había escuchado pero unas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas y enseguida colgó el teléfono.

Se dirigió hacía mí diciendo:

-Bella, tu papá quiere que vayas a casa-

-Está bien-dije

Me paré y me despedí de Edward:

-Adiós, Edward-lo abracé y me dirigí a la salida pero me detuvo Esme antes.

-Bella, te queremos mucho nunca lo olvides, siempre nos tendrás aquí-me abrazó y yo se lo correspondí.

-Gracias, Esme-

Salí de la casa y fui a mí casa, entré y mi papá estaba sentado en la sala con las manos cubriéndole el rostro.

-¿Papá?, ¿dónde está mamá?-pregunté

-Bella, hija-se paró del asiento y me abrazó.

-De eso quería hablar-me dijo

-Bella, tu mamá…murió-susurró

En ese momento me quedé inmóvil, ¿cómo?, esto no podía estar pasándome.

-¿Qué?-susurré

Estaba devastada, mi mamá era de las pocas personas en quien confiaba y ahora ella me abandonaba, la necesitaba, ahora, ¿Qué iba a ser de mí?

-Bella, nos vamos a mudar, no voy a aguantar estar viviendo en el mismo lugar donde tu mamá lo hizo-

-¿¡Qué!?-mi voz se elevó unas octavas.

-Por favor, Bella compréndeme, ¿si?-

-Está bien, papá-

Esa misma tarde mi papá empacó unas cuántas cosas y las metió en el coche. No quise despedirme de Edward porque sabía que el sufriría. Aún más que yo.

Mi papá me estaba esperando afuera ya con el coche, antes de subirme al coche volteé a ver por última vez el que algún día fue mi hogar, poco a poco unas cálidas lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas…

**********************************************************************

Hola!!!!:

Gracias por todos su apoyo para escribir este fic!!!!

Gracias a ustedes por las palabras de aliento que me dan todos los días, este nuevo fic se los dedico a ustedes enterito, jajaja.

Gaby-Dany Cullen hola!!!, sabes el nombre de alguno de los fics parecidos, es para leerlos y no poner nada de eso, jajaja.

Saludos!!!! Mis besos!!!!!!


	2. Regreso

**Regreso**

Todos los días de mi vida eran estúpidamente iguales, nada hacía la diferencia y eso me hastiaba. Después de mudarnos mi papá había sumido en una tristeza permanente, lo comprendía ya que compartí el mismo dolor que él, pero unos años después de la muerte de mi mamá me propuse superarlo.

El único recuerdo que tenía de Edward era una pulsera muy pero muy bonita, era una cadena de plata con un corazón hermoso. Era lo único que tenía de él.

Una tarde comiendo en silencio con mi papá, en la cocina, dijo:

-¿Bella?-

-¿Si?-mi papá me sacó de mi ensoñación

-Quería preguntarte que si estás de acuerdo, en regresar a vivir a Forks-comentó

-¿¡En serio!?-casi grité

-Claro, hija-

-Si, papá, gracias-me incliné para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Hijita…-

Mi papá ya estaba esperándome en el coche, salí corriendo porque estaba muy emocionada, ni me molesté en volver la vista, no me importaba.

En todo el camino, no dejaba de revolverme en mi asiento, estaba más feliz que nada en el mundo.

Tras como 6 horas de viaje, por fin llegamos a la casa que fue testigo de mi infancia.

Mi casa seguía igual que siempre, no había cambiado nada, enfrente seguía la casa que tanto recordaba: Los Cullen.

-¿Papá?-pregunté

-¿Si, hija?-

-¿Puedo ver la casa de enfrente?-

-Si-

Controlé mis ganas de correr hacía la hermosa casa, al llegar al porche toqué la puerta, pero nadie abría, al lado de la puerta había una ventana, rápidamente me asomé pero no había muebles ni nada.

Estaba decepcionada, no sabía si se habían mudado de casa o de estado.

Regresé derrotada a mi casa y me metí, me dirigí a mi anterior recámara para acomodar mis cosas en su lugar de una vez, porque mañana iba a ser mi primer día en el bachillerato de Forks.

Al terminar el día me fui a dormir, sabía que el día siguiente iba a ser muy, muy duro.

Me desperté en la mañana con el pensamiento de que hoy iba a ser horrible.

Me vestí, me puse unos jeans de mezclilla y una playera de manga larga y cuello de tortuga color canela **(el link lo dejo al final del cap)**, unos zapatos bajos a juego y mi mochila.

Bajé las escaleras para ir a la cocina, mi papá ya estaba desayunando un tazón de cereal, con jugo de naranja.

Terminé de desayunar y me fui caminando a la escuela ya que estaba cerca.

Al llegar, vi la escuela, era muy chica pero suficiente para albergar 150 alumnos.

Toda la mañana fue normal, todos me miraban como si fuera un bicho raro, antes del almuerzo iba caminando rumbo a mi casillero, cuando no me dí cuenta de que choqué con una persona, me agaché rápido para recoger mis cosas susurrando un "lo siento".

-No te preocupes-escuché una voz muy bonita como de terciopelo mientras él recogía mis cosas, ayudándome.

-Gracias-susurré levantando la vista, pero me perdí en unos ojos verde esmeralda que reconocería en cualquier lugar.

-¿Edward…Cullen?-pregunté

-¿Bella?-

-¡Edward!-esta vez no fue pregunta, sino un grito de alegría.

Dejé mis libros en el suelo y me paré de un golpe y Edward también lo hizo, me abalancé sobre él y lo abracé, él hizo lo mismo rodeándome la cintura con sus brazos.

-Te extrañé tanto-susurró en mi oído.

-Y yo a ti, mi principito-le dije como nos decíamos de chicos.

-Mi princesita…-volvió a susurrar…

**********************************************************************

OOOlaaaa!!!!!!:

Coomo tan????

Esta vez no me tardé tanto, jajaja, espero que les guste este cap jiji

Grax x sus reviews, pocas hasta ahora pero grax!!!!!!

Zaludozzz!!!!!

Sunny


	3. Familia

**Familia**

Íbamos caminando Edward y yo, él tenía su brazo en mis hombros y yo mis brazos en su cintura, pero al parecer esto no les agradaba a las demás chicas del instituto, ya que me miraban como si quisieran asesinarme.

Casi al llegar a la cafetería me encontré con un chico gigante que me hizo conocido.

-¡Edward!-lo saludó

-Hola, Emmett-dijo Edward

-¿Emmett?-pregunté

-Si, ¿quien eres?-

-Soy yo, Bella Swan, ¿Te acuerdas de mí?-pregunté

-¡¡¡¡¡Bella!!!!!-gritó, dándome un gran abrazo de oso.-¡¡¡¡¡Me encanta volver a verte!!!!!-

-I-G-U-A-L-M-E-N-T-E-dividí la palabra en letras porque me estaba ahogando con tremendo abrazo de oso.

-¡¡¡¡¡Emmett!!!!!-gritó Edward y su grito resonó en mis oídos.- ¡Suéltala!, ¡¡la acabamos de recuperar y tú la vas a matar!!-

Rápido me bajó Emmett y me dijo:

-Lo siento Bells-

-No te preocupes-

Seguimos caminando hacia la cafetería mientras Edward volvía a poner su brazo en mis hombros y yo en su cintura.

Al llegar Edward y Emmett fueron directo a una mesa dónde habían tres personas, una que parecía duendecillo vagamente familiar, un chico alto de cabello rubio y una muchacha muy parecida a él y de belleza extrema.

-Hola-saludó Edward y Emmett fue a abrazar a la chica de cabellos rubios.

-¿Quién es Edward?-preguntó la chica duendecillo.

-¿No la reconoces, Alice?-preguntó Edward e inmediatamente la identifiqué pero no quise arruinar la sorpresa.

-¿Bella?-se le iluminó el rostro.

-¡¡¡¡¡Alice!!!!!-grité

-¡¡¡¡¡Bella!!!!!-gritó al unísono.

Corrí a abrazarla después de tantos años separadas. Después nos separamos y Edward me volvió a abrazar.

Me presentó a los demás, el chico rubio y la chica eran mellizos, el chico se llamaba Jasper y la chica Rosalie, los dos me cayeron muy bien.

Al poco rato, llegó una muchacha de nuestra misma edad, con cabello color negro azabache y tez blanca como la mía y ojos color miel.

-Hola, mi amor-saludó a Edward y Edward al abrazarla me soltó a mí, al parecer no le había molestado que Edward me abrazara.

-Hola, Susy-saludó Edward.-Te presentó a Bella, es amiga de la infancia-

-Hola, Bella, soy Susan, pero dime Susy-

-Hola, Susy-

Alice se levantó de su asiento junto con Rosalie y fueron a platicar animadamente con ella seguidas de Emmett y Jasper que junto con las chicas todos hablaron de quien sabe que.

No supe por que, pero me sentí muy pero muy mal, me sentía como la sobrante que no tenía nada que hacer ahí.

Despacio, sin que se dieran cuenta, salí de la cafetería y me fui a bagar por los pasillos, no quería impedirles su felicidad.

Al final de clases me encontré a Edward y me dijo:

-Bella, ¿quieres ir a mi casa esta tarde?-

-Claro-contesté

Me fui con Edward en su coche directo a su casa.

Al llegar la mamá de Edward, nos recibió y se emocionó mucho al verme que casi llora de felicidad.

Esme, preparó comida y todos estábamos comiendo, al final, Alice se puso como loquita porque quería helado y no tuve más remedio que aceptar.

Estaba de pie en la cocina con un pie detrás del otro, Alice iba caminado hacía mí y como no se dio cuenta de mi pie tropezó con él y el helado que traía en las manos fue a parar a mi cara y por atrás sentí como me tiraban helado en toda la cabeza.

-¡¡¡¡¡Emmett!!!!!-gritó Edward y Esme.

-¡¡¡¡¡Lo siento, me tropecé!!!!!-se disculpó.

Estaba hecha una banana splits, jaja.

Me empecé a reír a carcajadas acompañadas de otras más, pasamos media hora riéndonos, hasta que por fin paramos.

-Esme, necesito bañarme, ¿puedo?-pregunté

-Si, cariño, usa el de Edward.-

Subí las escaleras rápido ya que me estaba congelando.

Llegué al baño y empecé a ducharme, al salir, se me había olvidado que mi ropa estaba sucia.

-Ufff...-susurré

Tomé una bata que estaba colgada en la pared.

Al salir del baño, me acordé que era la recámara de Edward pero ya era demasiado tarde…

…Edward estaba parado a unos cuantos pasos frente a mí, que del susto me tropecé con mi propio pie y Edward para evitar que me diera el ranazo extendió los brazos y me abrazó, Edward me había abrazado en todo el día y no me incomodaba, pero esto era vergonzoso.

-Eh…, gracias-dije

Edward no contestó y me siguió mirando a los ojos, hasta que Alice entró.

-¡¡¡¡¡Bella!!!!!-gritó Alice.-Discúlpame, no te dí ropa-

-No te preocupes, Alice-

Edward me soltó y me fui con Alice.

Alice me dio un vestido arriba de la rodilla, no tuve más remedio que ponérmelo.

Bajé las escaleras y tocaron a la puerta, Esme abrió y era Susy.

-Hola, Susy-saludó Esme

-Hola, Esme-saludó Susy.

-¡Mi amor!-gritó Susy corriendo hacia Edward, besándolo.

-Hola, amor-

-Bien, ya que estamos todos, vamos a ver una película-

-Alice, no puedo, Charlie, no lo sabe-dije

-Ya lo sabe, le acabo de hablar-

-¿¡¿Qué?!?-pregunté-¿Qué le dijiste?-

-Que íbamos a salir-

-Está bien-dije

Salimos de la casa y nos dividimos en dos carros: el Jeep de Emmett y el volvo de Edward. Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie se fueron en el Jeep y a mí me tocó irme con Susy y Edward.

Me subí al coche seguida de Susy que se sentó en el asiento trasero y a mí en el copiloto.

Edward arrancó y Susan acomodó su cabeza al lado del asiento de Edward, de manera que quedara su mejilla en el cuello de Edward.

Decidí dejar de mirarlos y mejor miré por la ventana. De repente me quedé dormida porque cuando abrí los ojos ya habíamos llegado al cine.

Alice decidió que viéramos una película de terror, lo cual yo negué pero no sirvió de nada. Al entrar al cine, a mi lado izquierdo se sentó Jasper y a mi derecho Edward.

Empezó la película con una pareja caminando por las calles de una ciudad y de repente salió una niña ensangrentada pidiendo ayuda pero los mató, yo salté del asiento y Edward se dio cuenta y me tomó de la mano y me dio un suave apretón para que me relajara.

La película siguió y cada vez que me asustaba Edward me consolaba…

La película terminó y todos salimos de la sala de cine, cuando a Alice se le ocurrió una maravillosa idea…

-¡Vamos a una disco!-gritó

-¿¡Qué!?-ahora fui yo quién gritó-Conmigo no cuentes, Alice-

-Bella…-reclamó

-Bella, anda, vamos, por mí-me pidió Edward

-Está bien-contesté resignada…


	4. La disco

**La disco**

Todos se subieron a sus respectivos coches y yo me volví a ir con Edward y Susy pero esta vez yo me fui atrás y Susy adelante, el viaje transcurrió y casi me quedé dormida pero Edward me despertó.

Bajé del coche y vi el lugar, se veía muy exclusivo, los demás bajaron del jeep y entraron y yo los seguí como un robot, en el interior se escuchaba una música muy movida y todo el mundo bailaba al ritmo de ella, nos sentamos en una mesa.

Rosalie y Emmett fueron a bailar junto con Alice y Jasper dejándome sola con Susan y Edward.

Se hizo un silencio muy incómodo, me moví nerviosa en mi lugar mirando hacia otro lado, evitando las miradas de Edward y Susan.

En ese momento llegó un chavo de nuestra edad e invitó a bailar a Susan y está dudó un poco, le preguntó a Edward y este le dijo que fuera, que no había problema.

Susan se fue y yo me quedé sola con Edward.

-¿Quieres bailar?-me preguntó Edward

-No-dije-no soy buena, además te pisaría demasiado y mañana no podrías caminar, te lo juro-

-Por favor, Bells, vamos-me pidió poniéndose de pie y tendiéndome una mano

-Está bien, pero si mañana no puedes caminar, no digas que no te lo advertí-le dije poniéndome de pie y tomando su mano, mientras él, al mismo tiempo reía, ese sonido era el más bello que había escuchado en mi vida.

Al llegar a la pista empezó a sonar una nueva canción, una romántica.

Edward puso una mano en mi cintura y con la otra tomó mi mano y yo puse mi mano en su hombro… empezamos a bailar al compás de la canción, _**(N/A: la canción que están bailando Edward y Bella se llama If No One Will Listen es de Kelly Clarkson, dejo el link en mi perfil)**_ viéndolo a los ojos… algo había en su mirada que hacía que me perdiera, me hacía sentir que ya nada existía, que solo éramos él y yo…

Recargué mi cabeza en su hombro y él en la mía, me sentía muy feliz, no quería que este momento se acabara… lo volví a mirar a los ojos perdiéndome en ellos…su boca se acercó a la mía… quería acortar la distancia entre los dos… pero… sabía que esto nunca pasaría, me separé un poco y aparté mi vista, no quería seguir perdiéndome en esos hermosos ojos esmeralda…y mejor me concentré en la letra de la canción:

Tal vez nadie te dijo que hay fuerza en tus lágrimas

Así que peleas para no derramarlas

¿Pero qué pasaría si abrieras la puerta que guarda tu alma secreta?

¿Crees que hay demasiado que te podrías ahogar?

Si nadie escuchará si decides hablar

Si nadie se mantiene de pie después de que las bombas exploten

Si nadie quiere verte por lo que realmente eres

Yo estaré aquí inmóvil

Nadie puede decirte a donde debes ir solo

Nadie te dirá lo que encontrarás ahí

Y, Dios, se que el miedo que carcome tus huesos

Grita a cada paso, "Solo quédate aquí"

Si nadie escuchará si decides hablar

Si nadie se mantiene de pie después de que las bombas exploten

Si nadie quiere verte por lo que realmente eres

Yo estaré aquí inmóvil

Si descubres que tus puños están rojos y a carne viva por atacarte

a ti mismo

Si tus pies se han rendido ante el peso

Si descubres que te has estado conformando con un mundo gris

Para así no tener que enfrentar tu propio odio

Si nadie escuchará si decides hablar

Si nadie se mantiene de pie después de que las bombas exploten

Si nadie quiere verte por lo que realmente eres

Yo estaré aquí inmóvil

Si nadie escuchará si decides hablar

Si nadie se mantiene de pie después de que las bombas exploten

Si nadie quiere verte por lo que realmente eres

Yo estaré aquí inmóvil

Yo estaré aquí inmóvil

Yo estaré aquí inmóvil

La letra expresaba mis sentimientos… yo quería tanto a Edward y no precisamente como a un amigo… eso era lo que tanto me dolía y lo peor… era que yo no era correspondida…

**HoLaaa!!:**

**Por fin!!! Pude actualizar!!! wiii!!!, me inspiré muuuucho, ahora actualizaré la de mi ángel, haha**

**Los kiero muuuchooo!!!**

**Diidii **


End file.
